An Apparent Chance
by Virodeil
Summary: For B2MeM 2011 Day 1: "Seduction". Melkor is not happy with the people that he has. Wishing to expand his reaches, he approaches a band of people his brothers and sisters do not dare to disturb so far. He believes he shall also win, this time. *Beta-reader: Kaylee Arafinwiel


**Title:** An Apparent Chance  
><strong>Author:<strong> Rey  
><strong>Beta-Reader:<strong> Kaylee Arafinwiel

**Story Type:** Fanfiction  
><strong>BookFandom:** The Silmarillion  
><strong>Language Used:<strong> English

**Challenge: **Back to Middle-earth 2011**  
><strong>Day 1: Nan Elmoth: Voltaire said that it's not enough to conquer: one must learn to seduce. Write a story or poem or create artwork where seduction plays a central role.

**Summary: **Melkor is not happy with the people that he has. Wishing to expand his reaches, he approaches a band of people his brothers and sisters do not dare to disturb so far. He believes he shall also win, this time.

**Credit:** B2MeM 2011 team  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> First Draft, Mild Sensitive Content

**Genres:** Character Study, Darkfic, Ficlet  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Melkor, OMC  
><strong>Place:<strong> the Outer Space: unknown  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> the population of Eä: unknown  
><strong>Point of View:<strong> alternating: third person general  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 540

**Disclaimers:** The challenge belongs to the B2MeM 2011 team. The patented characters and settings belong to Tolkien Estate and its associates. The original characters and ideas belong to Rey as the author of this story. No infringement is intended to the copyright holders of Arda Legendarium, and no profit is intentionally made by writing and publishing this story.

**Story Notes: **  
>In Rey-verse, there are three groups of Maiar: the Black (Melkor's followers), the White (others' followers), and the Free (nobody's followers). Generally the Black and the White do not bother the Free, as the Free tend to keep to themselves, only interfering on urgent matters about the Firstborn and Secondborn. – But seeing that Arda has not even been made yet, the Free are practically just a bunch of unpredictable people outlawed by the Black and the White, for that very reason.<br>I have to use names and spoken words here. But I imagine that those spirits speak in thoughts and Music, like in the Ainulindalë, and recognise each other through identities instead of names. For that matter, there might be some occasions where I use some form of identity recognition through hyphenated descriptions. And that is also saying that there is no incarnate form featured in this story; feelings are relayed, as well as I can, through aurae and emotions and thoughts.

**Translation: **  
>Higher OrderSpirits: the Valar and Valier  
>Lower OrderSpirits: the Maiar  
>Oshosai: Ossë, in Valarin<br>Spirits: Ainur

**An Apparent Chance**

They were alone, surrounded by unformed, unoccupied space of eternal night.

Not yet occupied, anyway. And people were watching – spying – from far away: wary, assuming, judging.

"Young one." – Dark, sweet, eager. Melkor floated nearer. His target backed away cautiously. But no, no defiance or aggressive defence… Not yet, perhaps. A good sign.

The hapless Free recognised him instantly: He-who-had-been-most-beloved-by-Father, He-who-antagonised-the-rest-of-his-brethren. A person to be wary of, as he had been the first of the Higher Order to make a people when they had yet been living with Father in the Timeless Halls. Nobody of the Free ever deigned to join any of the two groups that were now formed, and this particular Lower Spirit was one of them. "What do you want?" he growled, as the thought passed through his mind.

Melkor radiated amusement. His target was catching up quickly. But still, he had to move swifter in order to avoid interruption by those pesky ones that were watching from a distance. "You know why I approach you. And you know why you stay instead of fleeing like your cowardly friends. I highly appreciate such bravery, and such thirst for power. You make me remember myself, with such determination and power that you have."

He paused in his speech, scanning through the other Spirit, caressing lightly, sending thoughts of encouragement as sincerely as he could. It had been a long time since last he had acquainted himself with this feeling. But he had to do it now to attain his target. The pathetic, nearly powerless Lower Spirit was the only attainable person – for now – whose affinity was near Ulmo's. He could study Ulmo's weaknesses through this weakling.

"You can show that idiot, Ulmo, that you are worth more than he ever thought, if you join my forces. You are going to be protected from him and his people if you are with me." The words, the spearhead of his speech, were chosen carefully, relayed with a just measure of false sincerity and half-genuine eagerness.

And the Lower Spirit shivered with long-buried yearning and a sudden desire to comply. He could rise higher, be mightier, than anyone of the Free, or the White, or the Black. He was going to be protected from harm, and perhaps likewise from scorn. He was outside the Timeless Halls now, so Father could no longer protect him, and that necessitated this decision. The Higher Spirit before him was still the eldest of them all; surely it counted for something?

He could feel Oshosai, a fellow Free with a similar affinity although with greater raw power, hovering nearest to where he was. He could feel Oshosai's stern disapproval, concern and warning directed to him. But it was easy for Oshosai to reprove him so, he thought bitterly; after all, Oshosai was more powerful than he was, and well-liked, and well-thought by Ulmo too.

He was going to push the other down from his point of exultation. He refused to be shadowed. He refused to share.

But he refused to bow down to any lord also, still.

Melkor left silently, then, vanishing with barely a trace. It was enough. The doubts had been planted, and they were seeding well. He was going to harvest the fruits soon.


End file.
